earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Deadshot (Rosa Wilson) WIP
Detective during the day, crime fighter at night, Wade Wilson's daughter, Rosa Wilson, attempts to take down major crime rings at night, taking down who she needs to with spilling blood where ever she can. Working for her own motives, Rosa is much like her father. Appearance Rosa has long dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulders, and is always seen wearing one of her many leather jackets. At night, Rosa wears an edited form of Deadpool's red suit, however has been remodelled to carry more weapons, and it black in colour besides red. On her own endeavours at night, Rosa dons a suit very similar to her father, Deadpool's suit. The hero suit she wears is form fitting, with bulletproof plates along the shoulders, arms, chest, thighs and legs, all covered in a black fabric that conceals any dark substances like dirt and blood. Usually not wearing any mask when crime fighting, Deadshot prefers to wear matching black and red goggles, weathered from encounters. The only time she chooses to wear her suit mask is on more dangerous trips, such as when fighting crime syndicates. In the outside of her boots are concealed silver daggers, used when in close encounters in which she cannot use her swords. On the inside of one of her boots is a small Ruger LC9S, used as a last resort. Disposition In depth Description on character's personality, any languages learnt, temper, etc. Social Comportment How the character views social structures/class. Is she/he is a peasant? If so, how does she/he feel about that? If a noble, how does she/he act in that role? Physiology (definition. the branch of biology that deals with the normal functions of living organisms and their parts.) PHYSIOLOGY NAME What it is, how it functions, very detailed explanation on how the strengths and weaknesses work with the character and how they react when they occur. APPLICATION #1 : What it is, how it functions, very detailed explanation on how the strengths and weaknesses work with the character and how they react when they occur. APPLICATION #1 : What it is, how it functions, very detailed explanation on how the strengths and weaknesses work with the character and how they react when they occur. Abilities Ability Name What it is, how it functions, very detailed explanation on how the strengths and weaknesses work with the character and how they react when they occur. APPLICATION #1 : What it is, how it functions, very detailed explanation on how the strengths and weaknesses work with the character and how they react when they occur. APPLICATION #1 : What it is, how it functions, very detailed explanation on how the strengths and weaknesses work with the character and how they react when they occur. Skills Skill Name Name What it is, how it functions, very detailed explanation on how the strengths and weaknesses work with the character and how they react when they occur. Equipment Equipment Name : What it is, how it functions, very detailed explanation on how the strengths and weaknesses work with the character and how they react when they occur. History You know the drill. Trivia & Quotes All the fun crap © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Inhabitants